disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-16403713-20130825013147
okay everybody GET OVER IT I mean I love olivia but maybe Jack and Kim might have a cute goodbye scene at the end of season 3 and we might have a laugh in the starting of season 4 quind of like this: (All the guys except Jack are in the dojo talking) Rudy: Guys I'm really worried about Jack ever since Kim moves to (place) he's isnt paying when he's suppose to be here for pratice for the big tournament in two weeks 10 minutes ago! Jerry: hey you know what bugs me. Kim goes to (place, explanes why) but she dindt even bake us her famous goodbye muffins in those cute little basket. The guys look at him weirdly. Jerry: hey don't you people judged me FYI she happens to be a great baker. The nodded in agreedment. Milton: C'mon guys he's having a hard time. One time when I tried to call him all I heird is either Jack's crying or a pack of coyotes howling. Rudy: yeah maybe your right. Maybe he is having a hard time, but you know what I think. I think that he got over it and got clean up and is going to walk straight through that door and practice for the big tournament at this very second to clame our dojo. cue for Jack walking through the door in his pj's and night with his hair a little messy and lay down on a pile of mats ( quind of like Bobby did in WC). Milton: well... you got the walking through the door part right. Rudy ignores him and says: Jack what's wrong? Jack says in a sobbing whimpping voice: I miss Kim! Jerry: yeah we can tell. then Bobby walk in while saying: hello everyone how are my winning stars, and when I mean winning stars I menth Jack how is he? Bobby turns and saw a crying Jack and his friends trying to comfort him. Bobby turns to Rudy and says: why is my winning star crying on a pile of mats? Rudy: poor kid's lost his girlfreind cause she haves to move to ( place and explanes why). Milton: he's been like this for days just because she-who-shall-not-be-named-in-this-dojo move to (place) Bobby: who? Rudy wispered Kim's name to Bobby's ear. Bobby: oh you mean Kim? Cue for Jack to cry loudly. Jerry: ssshhhh Bobby please everytime Jack hears HER name that happens. (pointing to Jack) Bobby: oh sorry. I get it now, you this reminds me of my highschool sweetheart Alex Foxlegs her nickname was Foxy. She and I were the school's most popular couple if the year. That is until she left to go to New York for a modeling job and I have nobody to go to prom. On that i did nothing but lock myself in my room listening to our song eating nothing but hotdogs and chili fries.( Bobby started to cry himself ) And I never heard or talk about her. UNTIL NOW! Bobby then walks to a now sitting Jack and sits next to him, both of them crying while the guys just look at them with a strange look. Bobby: FOXY! Jack: KIM! (Theme song)